conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline of the War against Greenland
Please continue posting things against Greenland here. January Nanuetian Dictator releases this statement; "Nations of the world, I address you. Our people are strong, and our land is in chaos. As of January 11th, 2011, I withdraw all trade, aid, projects, pacts, and anything else from the old Kingdom. I hereby declare a state of war upon the Union of Everett, The Allied States of America, The Grand Yarphese Republic, Republic of Cascadia, The East Asian Federation, and Iraqistan. I challenge you, Earth, bring it on. *The East Asian Federation completely ignores the threats of violence posed by the clearly insane Nanuetian government, in a statement likening them to the foolish rambles of Seperatist Leader Kim Jong-il and former Iranian President Mahmoud Ahmedinejad, warning the new dictator that the international community will not tolerate such behavior. *Nanunetians cry out on public radio stations and posts on youtube of violence against the people. Crimes by the government officials such as rape or excutions are the most common of these videos. The dictator calls them lies. *The Union of Everett severs all ties with Greenland and adds the nation to the Terror Countries List, banning all travel and aid. Naval vessels are deployed the Labrador Sea to secure Everetti waters. Everett switches to Code RED Alert 1 and DEFCON 3. Spencer is quoted as calling Greenland's dictator a "f***ing moron". *Old Kingdom Navy ships are deployed. The Air Force scrambles, and begin scouting and destroying any enemy ship they find. Public Radio hosts beg nations to save their people. Air Greenland Helicopters and civilian ships begin a mass exodus to Iceland. *All Nanunetian ground forces are launched via landing craft to Labrador. The Dictator replies to Spencers statement with; "Ah, Ms. President, I am no moron. I still have 9 canisters of anthrax loaded in my artillery, oh yeah it was me who launched it at Nuuk. Now Ms Spencer, prepared to get totally f**ked up." *A large explosion rocks and lights up the skies above Greenland followed by the immediate failure of all electronics and equipment in the country. All Greenland naval vessels lay dead in the water, planes fall from the sky and all power sources blackout. *The Allied States Military is put on full alert and starts readying for all out war. President Mac comments "Greenland is a worthy ally and a great nation. Failure by its government to stay in power and repel the rebellion is truly a horrific event. As President of the Allied States of America, I hereby declare that an invasion will commence within the following days. Foreign Intelligence agents which are already near the country's capital report that the rebels, as we will call them henceforth, are highly disorganized savages with little to no military experience." **As a precaution, the Allied States nuclear arsenal is reactivated for the second time in less than six months. *Cascadia expresses annoyance over the declarations of war against six random countries, including two semi-neutrals, and announces it will ignore the declaration of war. However, the Cascadian government expresses support for its allies in the Allied States and Union of Everett. Category:Timelines Category:FW Storage